


Dead Beat Dad

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Hate Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bumps uglys with Scott's dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Beat Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (http://witchaphe.tumblr.com/post/58120907314/god-i-hate-you-stiles-hisses-as-he-slams-his) and even though it's tiny I thought what the hell and figured I'd post it here too :D

"God I hate you!" Stiles hisses as he slams his hips back sending the older man's dick deeper. 

"I should have shoved my cock in that nasty little mouth of yours instead." comes the reply. 

The sound of wet grunts and the smell of sex and sweat fills the room. 

Stiles knows this isn't what you're supposed to do when confronted with your best friends dead beat dad but fuck it feels so good!


End file.
